The present invention relates to field of information processing, more specifically, to a data processing method and apparatus.
With continuous development in application development technology, more and more applications do not employ the approach of integrated development any longer, rather, they are separated into a plurality of components for development. There is data dependency and order constraints among the plurality of components constituting an application.
The plurality of components constituting an application may be developed by different developers, or there may be a component that can be reused in the plurality of components, that is, there may be a common component. All these may cause error in data dependency and order constraints, thereby making the entire application unable to run.
If an error is reported in running an application, whether for a developer or a user of the application, it is hard to determine the reason leading to the error, and a tremendous effort will be needed to correct the error. Therefore, there is a need for a simple and easy solution to prompt for a reason leading to an error or prompt for an error correction method.